


One 80 degrees

by xemia



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemia/pseuds/xemia
Summary: Judar wants to have sex with Hakuryuu, but he doesn't know how to go about it. He asks Kouen for help.





	1. The trial run

Judar was becoming more frustrated for each day. He knew what he wanted. He knew who he wanted. It was just a matter of procuring it, procuring him. But being young, dumb and most importantly, inexperienced surely didn’t help his objectives. On the other hand, the vital participant of said objectives wasn’t any different, which somewhat reassured Judar that hopefully, he wouldn’t be ridiculed. Still, he wanted this to go well. To boost his success-rate, Judar figured his best option was to simply ask someone for help.

\---

It was late at night. The sun had gone down a while ago, but since it was summertime, it wasn’t cold enough to freeze. On the contrary, wearing heavy robes rather made Judar hot despite the late hour. The magi had been thinking about dropping the robes in favor of something easier to move around in. Surely, he was old enough to decide for himself what to wear?

He was standing outside Kouen’s chamber, leaning against one of the big pillars supporting the roof. A while ago he had watched Kouen enter his chamber with a woman. The first prince did so often, mostly with different women. Judar didn’t really care. He would’ve done so too if he was interested, but his heart was captured by one person alone, making the very idea quite unappealing. 

A giggle and some quiet words made Judar turn his head towards the entrance again. The woman was leaving and Kouen waved her off. His eyes suddenly landed on Judar making the magi quickly return behind the pillar. There was no way he hadn’t been spotted. Actually, he wanted to be spotted, but the thought of being caught sneaking around someone’s chamber at night was enough to make him hide. Kouen appeared before him with his hands resting inside his night robe. 

“Good evening Judar”, he smiled. Judar just starred up at him, “did you want something?”

Confident his face was heating up, Judar fidgeted. Being self-conscious wasn’t a trait of his, but somehow, he couldn’t help feeling embarrassed about the situation. He pushed himself off the pillar and tried to not sound too ridiculous when he talked.

“So, um… you have some experience, right?” Judar asked and watched Kouen’s expression. The other looked unsure of what Judar was referring to since he, after all, had experience in many fields. The magi tried again; “I meant… with s-sex you know…”

The right corner of Kouen’s mouth went up. “You’re having questions about sex?”

Just like that, he decided to tell Kouen everything on his mind. He saw no reason to beat around the bush. It was better to get it over with so he could get out of this uncomfortable situation. He let out a deep breath.

“Yes, I want to… have sex with Hakuryuu but… You know how he is? He’s delicate and I don’t to make him cry because I do something wrong… I don’t really know what to do or how to do it… Could you… show me? “

Despite what Judar had just asked, Kouen didn’t look very surprised. If anything, he looked mildly amused when he turned around. “Follow me,” he said and started walking back towards his chamber. Judar tagged along closely behind. 

Inside his chamber, Kouen went over to his bed and sat down on it. Judar hadn’t seen the inside of anyone’s chamber but his own and Hakuryuu’s. It was spacious and pleasantly decorated, as expected of the crown prince. After a short look-around he joined Kouen on the bed. Doing so was troublesome, he really should start wearing less tedious clothes. Kouen motioned him to lay down on the soft fabric of the other’s blankets, so Judar did. He looked up at the prince hoovering over him. Kouen brought his hand over to Judar’s robe and traced his fingers down the hem, pulling slightly. He didn’t seem to beat around any bushes either, complying to Judar’s request with no time wasted.

“First, you have to ask Hakuryuu if he wants to have sex with you. Until he says yes you can’t do anything to him.” Judar nodded in response. Getting Hakuryuu to say yes would be the most difficult part, because even if he does want to have sex with Judar, he would most likely say no. Either it be because of embarrassment or simply just for the sake of it, that was just how Hakuryuu was. Judar was determined to not give up if he knew Hakuryuu’s response was mixed in with excuses that had nothing to do with the question at hand. 

“To set the mood, and make him feel comfortable, you should start with kissing him... Stroke him over his chest and arms,” he explained and proceeded to do so. Judar was unsure of what to feel about being kissed by Kouen but didn’t have much time to reflect on it. He was busy trying to memorize all information the other was feeding him with. As the prince was stroking up and down the magi’s body, he opened the latter’s robe to expose his front. 

He traced his hand along Judar’s side with delicate fingers. The light touch tickled. Judar moved the other’s hand away or he would start laughing in no time. Kouen didn’t seem to mind and instead used his hand to move away Judar’s bangs. Now seeing Judar’s red eyes more clearly when the magi opened them to glance at what Kouen was up to. Disconnecting their lips, Kouen carried on with his teaching.

“A good sign to know whether you should take the next step or not, is to check if he’s got an erection.” Judar looked down and noticed that he was in fact getting hard. The revelation made him rather abashed. Was he really this easily affected? “If he’s not there yet, you can help out him by using your hand,” Kouen said and showed, making Judar whimper in response. 

It felt weird having another person’s hand on his dick. He had only ever touched his own and wondered what it would feel like to touch someone else’s, like Hakuryuu’s. It was probably cute and soft, just like the scarred prince. Judar closed his eyes and imagined it being Hakuryuu’s hand touching him, or maybe his mouth. Hakuryuu sucking him, starring up at him with lidded eyes. That was the dream and he moaned at just the thought. In no time Judar’s dick was fully hard and leaking.

He wondered if Hakuryuu would agree to that. If he would let Judar grab his hair and fuck his mouth as he wished. Let him watch Hakuryuu in the embarrassing state he’d end up in, with red cheeks and cum dripping from his mouth. The mind was powerful and Judar felt utterly affected by just his thoughts. He could drown in them. Kouen’s deep voice brought him back to reality.

“Now, for the crucial part. Since you’re both guys you will have to make use of what’s available.” The magi watched Kouen walk over to his desk and return with a small bottle. “The anal can be stretched to accommodate a cock but it needs external help to be able to do so. Oil is useful to make the process easier. After we are done you can have this, I don’t use it,” he continued with a smirk. With fingers covered in oil, Kouen moved them down towards Judar’s ass. The magi supported himself on his elbows in order to see better.

“Tell Hakuryuu what you’re about to do so you don’t startle him.” With that he slowly pushed a finger inside. Judar inhaled sharply and fell back on his rear. It felt weird. It was intrusive, uncomfortable and quite frankly, rather painful. He stayed on his back for a while, calming his breathing. Starring up at the ceiling, he counted the boards. Trying to keep his mind of the uncanny feeling. One, two, three… and something in between… Two and a half? There was definitely a board half the size of the rest, caught in between the second and third board.

Eventually the feeling subsided and Judar looked over at Kouen. Noticing the attention, Kouen moved his finger shortly, in and out. Judar pursed his lips. The friction was even weirder than just being stretched, but somehow, it felt kind of good? Eventually, the prince pulled out his finger and reentered with two, explaining as he was going. 

“When you notice him getting used to your finger, you can continue on with two. To stretch more, scissor you fingers like this,” he said and showed with his other hand a scissoring motion. Seeing it before him, Judar could tell that was what went on inside his ass at that moment. It was more painful than the other stuff Kouen had done to him since entering his chambers, but that too abated after a while. Without warning, the other withdrew his fingers and in a moment Judar was back on his elbows. He kept looking at Kouen, expecting him to put his dick inside him, because that’s what was going to happen next wasn’t it? Instead, Kouen looked as if he was about to leave.

“You’re not gonna fuck me?” Judar asked perplexed.

“I will not,” Kouen answered with a smile. “The rest, you will have to figure out yourself and besides, don’t you want your first time to be with Hakuryuu?”

Judar let the words sink in and then nodded. “This was just practice, it doesn’t count,” he said firmly. Kouen repeated his words as to confirm them while Judar pulled his robes closed. Shuffling of the bed he turned around when he heard his name being called. An incoming object tested his reaction speed, which was still on point despite him standing with a hard-on.

“Don’t forget the oil,” Kouen said amused. Judar thanked him and started walking off in the direction of his own chamber, holding together his robes with one hand and the bottle in his other. Luckily for him, the corridors were vacant, and he could get to his rooms without running into anyone. When arriving the magi rested his back against the door and slid down. Down on the floor he jerked off until he finally came with a moan not long after. His own imagination once again aided in the task.

The magi took a deep breath, staying on the floor for a while. He looked at his sticky fingers before whipping them off on his robe. He reflected on what had happened inside Kouen’s chamber. Sex was supposed to feel good, right? The majority of the time he had just felt weird. On top of that, his imagination had served as a better release than whatever Kouen had done to him. There was something missing, something Kouen wasn’t telling him. Was this part off the stuff he was supposed to figure out himself?

Nevertheless, he knew what to do now. He would watch Hakuryuu during his training, like so many times before, and then he would pursue him. The scarred prince would give him an attitude, pretending to be annoyed with him and answer shortly, but Judar wouldn’t let it get to him. He would make Hakuryuu his.


	2. The race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes they are teenagers, no I won't tag it as underage because in my country, they are not.

The morning had been uneventful. On the other hand, Judar slept until noon so it wouldn’t have bothered him if the morning had been any different. Getting dressed he then moved to his usual spot, high up in a three with the perfect overview of Hakuryuu’s training ground. The boy noticed him but pretended not to. Judar snickered. He thought it was cute when Hakuryuu did everything he could to ignore Judar, instead making himself appear more transparent than ever. He knew it made the prince self-conscious being watched, trying his best not to make any mistake. Judar kept telling the other to stop struggling so much, to come with him to a dungeon. He would become stronger than he ever could with just his spear, regardless of how much he practiced. That seemed to make Hakuryuu even more determined to prove the magi wrong, which Judar kind of liked about him too. His unyielding persistency. 

Hours past with Hakuryuu never stopping to take a break for more than a few minutes. Some masked magicians from the organization had approach Judar to nag about practicing magic, but claiming it was his day off, they gave up on pursuing him. He never really had a day off, so that might have been the reason for their lenience today. When the sun was about to set, Hakuryuu finally thanked his instructor and started walking deeper inside the palace. Judar was quick to jump down from the three and follow suit.

“Hey! Hakuryuu!” he proclaimed happily. As expected, Hakuryuu didn’t make any sign of having heard him. He kept walking at his regular pace with his spear in on hand. Calling the others name again without response made Judar slightly frustrated. He pushed his lips together. He would have to go about this differently. Noticing they were closing in on a corner he prepared himself to make a short dash. Just as Hakuryuu was about to round the corner, Judar took the opportunity to push him up against the wall.

“Hakuryuu!”

The prince looked shocked at first but then settled his expression to something imitating that of annoyance. “What do you want, high priest?”

Ignoring Hakuryuu’s childish play of refusing to call him by his name, despite how many times he has asked him to, he figured the best approach was to take him by surprise. 

“Have sex with me!”

The annoyed expression was gone within a blink of an eye. Instead, Hakuryuu’s face was heating up. Judar’s hands were resting on Hakuryuu’s shoulders and he stared at the latter intensely, with a wide smile on his lips. Hakuryuu fidgeted under his hands, trying to get the words, any words, out of his mouth. 

“Wh-what are you s-saying…” he stuttered.

“I want to have sex with you, Hakuryuu,” Judar repeated, watching to see what kind of approach the prince would fall to next. Hakuryuu seemed to somewhat collect himself and took ahold of one of Judar’s hands. Trying to move his hand away, but Judar wouldn’t let him.

“N-no I’m tired so can you please let me go…” Judar couldn’t do anything as long as Hakuryuu was saying no, but saying no because ‘he was tired’ was just an excuse. In fact, his answer told Judar he was trying to postpone it rather than reject his proposal all together, right? So therefor they could just as easily do it right now? His reasoning was logical, Judar told himself. He could use that.

“So, you want to do it then? You just want to do it another day?” He smirked. Hakuryuu was trapped by his own stupid excuse. “I know you’re not tired though, so why don’t we just do it right now after all!” 

Hakuryuu realized he couldn’t get rid of Judar with half-assed excuses and suddenly, he looked upset. Almost as if he was hurt. His eyes were downcasted and his lips were shut tight. Seeing him like that made Judar frown.

“Why did you… why did you go into Kouen’s chamber last night?” he asked quietly. Judar was surprised. He hadn’t expected to be seen when he did. It was a bit embarrassing having to admit what he had done in there. But he had no reason to lie, nor did he know any lie that wouldn’t sound worse than the truth. 

“I asked him for help. I really want to have sex with you, and I don’t want to upset you, so I asked him to show me what to do. I want you to like it too because I really like you. I’m not interested in Kouen.”

Hakuryuu stared at him and looked abashed. His mouth had fallen open and his grip on Judar’s hand had softened. They stood there for a while, just looking at each other. Judar felt his own beating heart throughout his whole body, waiting for the other’s response. Suddenly Hakuryuu closed his mouth and looked away again, too embarrassed to keep looking Judar in the eyes. He appeared to be contemplating on what to say. Eventually deciding against saying anything, he took a deep breath and nodded. Judar was ecstatic. He took Hakuryuu by his hand and walked towards his chamber, the other following him closely behind. 

\---

Hakuryuu was laying on Judar’s bed with the latter kneeling above him, resting his hands on either side of Hakuryuu’s head. He looked good like that, with his dark hair against Judar’s deep red silk blankets. Hakuryuu kept looking the other way but Judar decided not to mind it too much. The boy was allowed to feel conscious about the situation. Hakuryuu’s hands were resting beside Judar’s. The magi took it as an invite to stroke Hakuryuu’s left hand with his right, since it was presented so nicely beside him. He entangled their fingers and squeezed the other’s hand. Hakuryuu’s gaze had wandered over to their joined hands. He was breathing softly but didn’t make any move to remove his hand, which eased Judar’s nerves. As he leaned down, he whispered Hakuryuu’s name. When Hakuryuu looked over at him, Judar connected their lips. 

It felt good. Really good. Better than Kouen. His heart was racing, turned on by just the thought of kissing Hakuryuu’s soft lips. He pulled away, licked his lips and kissed the other again. Hakuryuu had closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Unmoving he complied with Judar’s advances. The second time Judar pulled away he wanted to try a little more. The third time he kissed Hakuryuu, he licked the other’s lips, making the boy open his mouth. Judar slipped his tongue inside and licked Hakuryuu’s, making the latter moan quietly. It was cute. Everything about Hakuryuu was cute. But at the same time, Judar also found him incredibly hot. Especially when he took his robes off, Judar loved watching his scars. Imagined running his hands up and down the uneven skin. They showed how strong Hakuryuu was, strong enough to survive a fire not even his older brothers could. It also made him special. This made Judar feel connected to him, because Judar was special too. There was only three like him in the entire world after all, three magis. 

While he explored Hakuryuu’s mouth he also explored the boy’s body with his free hand. He stroked it down Hakuryuu’s chest and then moved it inside the opening of the other’s robe, tracing it over his nipple. At that Hakuryuu whimpered, although barely audible through their connected mouths. Judar felt the root of his braid being grabbed and pulled at. Excited Hakuryuu finally took some actions himself, he pushed their groins together and rubbed slowly. Both of them moaned at the new feeling and Judar could feel both himself and Hakuryuu grow harder. 

Judar leaned back to have a look at Hakuryuu. His cheeks were red, his hair escaping his pin and he was breathing harshly. The best of all, he was finally looking at Judar, with heavy-lidded eyes. It was just as he imagined. Better even. It was hard not to throw himself at the other when he was looking at him like that.

Judar just kept gazing back at the others beautiful mismatching eyes. Hakuryuu was so pretty. How come he could describe him with so many words that meant such different things? Hakuryuu was just the best. He had everything. Of course, the prince would never agree to anything Judar says. But he didn’t care. He wanted Hakuryuu to be his king no matter what anyone told him. Sure, Kouen was undoubtedly stronger, and he had leadership experience thanks to his status as first prince, but he just didn’t have it. He didn’t feel a connection to Kouen like he did Hakuryuu. Despite how lazy he was, this was one of the things he didn’t mind being troublesome. This was something he would work hard for. Hakuryuu would be his king and they would destroy the world together, if that’s what Hakuryuu wants.

Judar pulled at the ribbon holding Hakuryuu’s clothes together. Obeying his wishes, the clothes fell open, revealing Hakuryuu’s slightly tanned chest. Judar placed his hand on his warm belly, feeling it rise and fall as a result of Hakuryuu’s breathing. He moved his hand up Hakuryuu’s scarred skin. Tracing the edge were uneven skin met smooth. Hakuryuu didn’t say anything about it, so Judar kept at it. He lingered his touch until he was satisfied, for now. Judar proceeded to pull the boy’s pants down, uncovering his half hard dick. Despite not wanting to, Judar let go of Hakuryuu’s hand in order to move down. He stopped when he was looking straight at Hakuryuu’s flushed dick. Check if he’s got an erection. He remembered Kouen’s words. Although Kouen only had mentioned helping with his hand, using his mouth should be fine too…

Judar leaned closer and stuck his tongue out to lick up Hakuryuu’s length. In the corner of his eyes he saw how Hakuryuu quickly moved his hands to cover his mouth, capturing any sound that was about to escape. He also made a motion as if he wanted to close his legs in embarrassment, but Judar held them in place. He kissed the tip once before covering the whole length with his mouth. Not even Hakuryuu’s hands could stop the sounds now and Judar felt delighted. It felt great making someone else feel good. He pulled back to have a look and noticed Hakuryuu was more than ready. In fact, if he kept sucking, the other would probably come before they even got to the main act.

He leaned over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of oil Kouen had given him. Coating his fingers, he looked up to see Hakuryuu watching him intensely. Judar smiled back at him. He leaned back down and brought his fingers closer to Hakuryuu’s ass.

“I will put my finger inside you, okay? I have to prepare you so we can have sex,” Judar told him. Hakuryuu was looking a bit nervous but nodded. Carefully Judar pushed a finger inside. Hakuryuu whimpered and unlike before, he covered his eyes this time. Using his whole arm to do so. Judar went over the process he had learned from Kouen; one finger, two fingers, scissoring. Suddenly, he was stepping on unfamiliar grounds when it was time to cover his dick with oil. However, he knew enough to know what to do next, he would push his dick inside Hakuryuu, and it would feel really good. 

Holding his dick in place, Judar pushed it inside. Feeling Hakuryuu clench around his dick filled him with an overwhelming feeling of warmth. Jerking himself off didn’t feel nearly as good and fulfilling as this. Nothing could compare. It was hard keeping himself from moving immediately but remembering Hakuryuu needing to adjust to just his fingers, surely, he would need to adjust to this. 

Hakuryuu was holding his breath and looking over, Judar noticed his dick had gone soft. Suddenly he felt disheartened. Did he dislike it this much? He moved Hakuryuu’s arm away, he was crying. Judar’s heart tightened. This was exactly what he didn’t want to happen. He had done everything Kouen had told him, so why did it still end up like this? Putting his hands on Hakuryuu’s cheeks he leaned in closer.

“Please don’t cry Hakuryuu! I’m… I’m trying my best so please don’t cry…” 

Wiping Hakuryuu’s tears away with his thumbs, he watched the other open his eyes to look at him. Hakuryuu lifted his arm from the bed to put them around Judar’s neck and pulled him closer. He kissed Judar’s neck and hid his face in the other’s messy hair. Hakuryuu’s hug was warm and comforting. 

“I know… it’s okay, it’s just… it hurts…” he sniveled quietly close to Judar’s ear. 

“Y-yeah I know… I won’t move until you say its fine,” Judar whispered back.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. Judar didn’t mind. He liked this too. He liked everything that allowed him to be close to Hakuryuu. He felt warm and smelled nice. A hint of sweat was present, lingering from his earlier training session. It hurt, knowing Hakuryuu felt like he did. But he was sure there was some way to make Hakuryuu enjoy himself like Judar currently was. If against all odds he couldn’t figure it out, just doing the stuff Hakuryuu likes was fine too. 

When Hakuryuu exclaimed it was fine to keep going Judar wanted to be sure, so he went back to kissing the prince, his prince. It had worked for both before and making Hakuryuu more relaxed was nothing but positive. He kissed his nose. His cheek. His neck. But always ended up back at his mouth because that felt the best after all.

Without disconnecting their mouths, Judar eventually started moving slowly. Feeling friction against his dick was incredible which resulted in him groaning. It felt too good. Hakuryuu was still embracing him with his fingers grabbing on to the back of Judar’s robe. After a bit, Judar raised his torso in order to push Hakuryuu’s legs up, forcing Hakuryuu to rest his hands against the bed again. Judar held Hakuryuu’s legs at a 90-degree angle from his upper body, giving him better access to push deeper inside. One slightly hard push made Hakuryuu throw his head back. He released a loud groan, grabbing the sheets like he had just grabbed Judar’s clothes.

“Did that feel good?” Judar asked surprised.

“Y-yes…” Hakuryuu breathed. He twisted the sheets slightly and his dick was reacting to whatever Judar had just done. Not wasting a breath, he did it again, receiving the same reaction from Hakuryuu. The boy rolled his eyes back and they became unfocused as he breathed heavily. Judar saw no reason to stop and continued with a steady pace, hitting Hakuryuu’s spot each time. It got to the point where Hakuryuu went from moaning to begging him to stop.

“T-too much! Judar, ahh…I’m gonna come, hh…” he whimpered, trying his best not to moan between every other word. 

“I-I’m close too, hold on just a bit longer,” Judar answered and felt the heat build up. Shortly after he came with Hakuryuu’s name spilling from his lips in a groan. The other had come just moments before and seeing Hakuryuu like that, and knowing it was because of him, was enough to tip him over as well. His arms felt weak. Dropping Hakuryuu’s legs he let himself fall down on the other’s chest. Judar wrapped his arms around Hakuryuu’s body, hugging him closely. Hakuryuu did the same and pulled his fingers through the magi’s black locks.

“It… it was nice,” he said quietly.

“It was more than nice!” Judar proclaimed. “It was amazing!”

Hakuryuu chuckled. “It was…” 

So this was it huh, Judar thought. The thing Kouen failed to mention. That just doing it couldn’t possibly compare to doing it with someone you love.


End file.
